Sea Foam
by Bookworm-soul
Summary: a sequel to my story "unexpected". Will contain parts of Lalorn and Elrohir's lives. If you haven't read "unexpected" you won't understand this. Please go read it if you haven't!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I was on a mandatory break!**

 **I decided to do another story instead of continuing the next one. This is just an intro. I'll be doing different little stories from both their lives. This chapter switches between snippets of Lalorn and Elrohir's life after line breaks. I hope it isn't too confusing. It will mostly focus on Lalorn's POV. If you haven't read my fic Unexpected, please read that first or this won't make much sense (if it does for anyone).**

"Nana!" A small voice rang out through the afternoon air.

"Nana!" Another young voice called after the first.

Lalorn sighed.

Two little elflings came barreling into Her legs.

The elleth she had been talking to laughed.

"Are these two yours?"

Lalorn smiled.

"Yes, this is Anira and Maethor. My twins."

"They're adorable!"

The two elflings smiled up at her.

The young elleth, Anira had long wavy black hair and slate grey eyes. The boy had straight golden hair brushing his shoulders and dark blue eyes.

"Oh, Maethor has your eyes!"

"I know, they're beautiful." Lalorn said. "Would you like to come for lunch?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!"

—/—/—

"Maethor, eat your food."

"I want to go play."

"You still have to eat your food."

—/—/—

"I don't like peas."

"Estel you have to eat."

"But I'd rather play."

"Eat your peas."

"Alright Ro."

—/—/—

"Your elflings are adorable! Where is your husband?"

—/—/—

"I am sorry. I know how this feels."

"How would you know!"

"My wife left the same way."

—/—/—

"He is still on Middle Earth."

—/—/—

"We will see them again."

—/—/—

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"That's perfectly all right... Now where is the bread."

—/—/—

"Come let us eat, the Valar knows how much you need it."

—/—/—

"Gelira is coming again for lunch today. You both need to behave."

"Yes nana."

Lalorn pulled the pot from the fire.

"I made soup today."

"Oh I like soup!"

"I know you do, now go wash up."

—/—/—

"Estel!"

"I don't wanna!"

"You have to look good for the dinner tonight."

"I don't wanna wear it. It's itchy."

"Well you're going to wear it."

"No"

"Valar help me."

—/—/—

The door opened as Gelira walked in.

"Hi!" Anira launched herself into Gelira's arms.

"Hi tiger! Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah I'm hungry."

"Alright lets go."

—/—/—

Estel fidgeted in his chair.

"Sit still Estel"

Estel stopped fidgeting.

—/—/—

Lalorn sat on the porch looking at the stars.

"Lalorn?"

Lalorn turned. A beautiful elf maid with golden hair was standing in front of her.

Celebrian.

—/—/—

The sound of the waterfall soothed Elrohir. And memories long passed came unbidden into his mind.

Footsteps behind him alerted him to a presence. His father.

"Hello ada."

—/—/—

"You know, we will see him again."

—/—/—

"You know, we will see her again."

 **Thanks for reading! This is just an intro chapter to a new story. I hope it wasn't too confusing.**

 **Hannon le**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back and enjoy!**_

 _Dear Sea Foam,_

 _Sometimes I don't feel like talking to my family. I know they do their best but sometimes It's to much._

 _The days seem longer now. And I know that one more sunrise is one more to wait._

 _Sometimes it feels heavy._

 _Ada just told us that Arwen is going to live in Lothlorien. I don't know when we'll see her again. The trip is long and time is short._

 _Until later_

 _Elrohir_

— _/—/—_

Rivendell was busy for the next week getting Arwen ready to leave. There was food to be prepared. And provisions to be packed. Elrohir tried to help. But sometimes it was hard. He kept thinking about- no he couldn't think about it now, not now.

—/—/—

Arwen was gone. Just like Lalorn. How many others would leave before he could?

It was quiet in Rivendell after that. Elladan tried to talk to him but he pushed even him away.

He found himself back at the waterfall.

"I wish I were with you Lalorn."

—/—/—

Lalorn looked out across the sea. The waves crashed on the shore. Sea foam was flung into the air as water collided with the cliffs to the side of her.

She held a crescent hairpin in her hand, wishing for a ship to appear on the horizon.

 **Thanks again for reading! I am going to try and make chapters longer. If anyone has and constructive criticism please give it! Just please no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

 **Welcome back!**

 _Dear Sea Foam,_

 _A little boy and his mother can to Imladris today._

 _His father is dead._

 _They say he is Isildur's heir._

 _He will be living with us from now on._

 _I'm not sure how to act around him._

 _He's so happy all the time._

 _Ada's calling I have to go._

 _-Elrohir_

— _/—/—_

Rivendell was full of activity.

The little boy brought a lot of light and happiness around the valley. To all, it seemed, except Elrohir.

—/—/—

The sun was setting over the valley. Elrohir sat in his mother's garden.

It brought him peace to be there.

He felt a tap on his leg. It was the child, Estel.

"What's wong Wo?"

He was only about two.

"Nothing tithen pen."

"Then why you here?"

"Because it is quiet here."

"Dan say you miss somebody."

Elrohir was quiet. The child was perceptive.

"I miss somebody too. My daddy. Mommy say when I go where daddy is I see him again. You see who you miss too."

"Thank you Estel."

—/—/—

"Mom! Mom!"

Maethor and Anira came barreling into Lalorn's kitchen.

"Can we go play with Naurion?"

"Yes my little ones. Be home for dinner."

The two elflings scurried out the door laughing. They were growing up too fast.

Lalorn stepped out into the front porch. The sun was setting.

It was beautiful, but her heart was heavy. She found little joy in it.

Two figures came running back down the path and flung themselves into her arms.

"We forgot a hug mom!"

They squeezed her tightly before hurrying off again.

Lalorn looked back towards the setting sun. Suddenly it was much more beautiful.

—/—/—

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way. It might be confusing that Elrohir is writing notes to a certain, Sea Foam. To clarify that. He is literally writing to the ocean. He knows the ocean can't respond. It's more like a personal diary, just tied more to Lalorn and his family in Valinor.**

 **Thanks! And happy reading!**

 **Bookworm-soul**

 _Dear Sea Foam,_

 _Estel is getting older._

 _He is almost a man._

 _Men age too fast._

 _Elrohir_

— _/—/—_

For Elrohir, some weeks were better than others. This week wasn't a good one. This week was especially bad.

Estel would become a man this week.

The child he never knew would hold their first weapon this week.

And he would still be here.

—/—/—

Elladan and Elrohir watched as Estel rode out of Rivendell. He was going to join the rangers of the north. No one knew when he would return. If he returned. Elrohir turned away. The waterfall sounded nice just now.

—/—/—

Lalorn stood on the beach, watching the sun rise over the waves.

Her children would begin weapons training today.

On Valinor it wasn't likely they would ever use them, and she was glad. She didn't want them to go through what she had gone through.

The whole thing was just tradition, a chance to learn a new skill.

But it still hurt her to put weapons in the hands of her children.

But she knew she had to.

—/—/—

Lalorn had already sent Anira out the door with a long fighting knife that used to be hers.

But it took Maethor a little longer to decide on what he wanted to wield.

Finally he settled on being an archer.

She knew exactly what to give him.

"This was your father's bow."

Maethor ran a hand along the dark wood of the instrument he held in his lap.

"Was he an archer?"

He knew he had to be careful, conversations about his father usually didn't end well. But, his mother seemed happy to talk today.

"No tithen pen, he was a swordsman, and a good one. But in times of unrest one could never be to weary. The bow was his secondary weapon."

Maethor pulled back the string experimentally. He winced.

"It's heavy."

"You will build up strength. Everyone who practices weaponry must."

Maethor nodded. He would practice hard, and when he finally did meet his father, he would make him proud.

And from that day on the thrum of the bow in the yard was a familiar sound in Lalorn's household.

—/—/—

 **Hope this chapter is satisfactory.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back!**

 _Dear Sea Foam,_

 _Estel has come home._

 _I do not know if I want him home under these circumstances however._

 _Elrohir_

—/—/—

It was a single rider that burst into Rivendell that night.

But if you looked closer you could see another figure on the horse, unconscious and held tightly on board by the first.

As they got nearer Elrohir could recognize Estel, and in his arms… by the Valar…

"Elladan! Elrohir! Please, Help!"

Estel's shout was enough to startle Elrohir into action. He helped ease the unconscious rider from the saddle. Carrying him into the last homely house, while Elladan helped Estel

Eru, How were they going to explain this to Thranduil?

—/—/—

 _Thwip_

Another arrow buried itself into the target.

Maethor had been practicing for hours everyday since he had gotten the bow.

The weapon felt right to him, an extension of his being. The wood of the grip fitting comfortably in his hand, worn by hours of practice.

His arrows had gotten longer and longer as time went by and as his strength grew. The bow was now a perfect fit.

His practice had become a pleasure as well as a way to work out his almost constant frustration.

The slither of wood on wood and the thud of the arrow hitting the target a release for his anger.

He didn't know why he let the feelings control him.

He knew he shouldn't, but it felt so good.

 _Thwip_

Another good shot.

He could sense a presence behind him. Naurion.

"Maethor, you have been practicing all day. The lake is cool and I wish to go for a swim."

Maethor reached back to his quiver without looking at him.

Naurion caught his hand, pushing it back down to his side.

"Come, Maethor. You can't go on like this forever."

Naurion gently took the bow from Maethor's hands and slung it over his shoulder.

"Let us go and put this away for a while shall we?"

—-/—/—

Lalorn watched from the doorway of her home as Maethor and Naurion walked down the forest trail. It was good to see him get out. He had been hiding for to long

And in that moment she knew that everything would work out in the end.

—/—/—

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **And because I haven't done this in a while I want to thank all of my supporters and reviewers!**

 **Yugiasha96 and JayaAvendel! Thank you! It's so great that you review everything I write and help inspire me to do better. If any of you haven't read their stories please do! They are definitely worth the read!**

 **Certh, if you read this I want to thank you for giving me feedback on my other stories.**

 **You all are amazing writers! You are an Inspiration to me!**

 **I also want to thank any and everyone who reads this. Thanks for dropping by and giving it a chance. Please leave a review if you are so inclined. Everything helps.**

 **Thank you and goodbye!**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Sea Foam,_

 _The days get longer and longer._

 _-Elrohir_

—/—/—

The council chamber of Elrond was filled with men, elves and dwarves.

The decisions made today could impact the future of the world.

Elrohir wanted no part of it.

The endless bickering would get them nowhere.

The conversation shifted from person to person. Plans were proposed and then abandoned. Eventually a hobbit brought out a ring. The one ring. The debate got even louder after that. Though, blessedly it did not last long. A fellowship would soon be departing from Rivendell.

—/—/—

Anira walked through the library. Studying the spines of books, old and dusted with age.

She pulled one from the shelf and felt the cover give under her fingers. This book was very old.

She turned it over in her hands. On the spine were printed the words,

"The Silmarillion"

She opened the book and started reading.

—/—/—

 **I know I haven't posted in forever. I'm so sorry! I've been really busy lately. I'm also sorry I haven't read your latest chapters (Jaya) I keep getting updates to remind me! It'll keep me writing and visiting.**

 **Leave a review. Love y'all!**

 **Navaer,**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Sea Foam,_

 _We are leaving tomorrow, Elladan and I. We will fight to give the hobbits time. We will fight to save the world. As for me, I will fight for revenge._

 _-Elrohir_

— _/—/—_

Elrohir Elrondion stuffed another tunic into his pack. They would be leaving within the hour. Elladan peeked his head through the doorway.

"Are you ready?"

"Aye." With one final movement Elrohir swung his pack over his shoulder. "I am ready."

—/—/—

"Nana?" Anira and Maethor padded quietly into the sitting room of their home. Lalorn turned to face them from where she watched the trees outside of the window.

Her dark hair was pulled back from her face in a single braid, and she was clad in a dark green tunic and leggings. Strands of escaped hair clung to the side of her face. They shifted as she turned and smiled.

"What do you need?" She asked as she settled into a chair near the empty hearth. Maethor sat on the couch across from her with Anira sitting on the floor leaning against his legs. Anira looked at her hands. Then held out a battered book.

"Nana, can you tell us about this book?" Lalorn took it gently from her hands.

"Well it all started long before I was born."

—/—/—

 **Guys, I'm sooo sorry I didn't update! I had severe writer's block over this story for a long time! I know the chapters to this story are super short. But sticking to the theme and feel of this story I can't change that. I am however getting better at that with my newer stories, if not by a lot. This story is getting really hard to write for me, and frankly I don't enjoy it anymore. Don't be surprised if chapters have long gaps in-between, but I swear to you it will be finished! Well, hope you enjoyed!**

 **-bookworm-soul**


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear SeaFoam,_

 _It is good to see Estel again. He has been well I think. He journeys soon down the paths of the dead with the dwarf and the prince of the Greenwood. I worry for him. But if any man can succeed it is Estel._

—/—/—

Elrohir's sword fell around him with an effortless grace. The sounds of battle were loud in his ears. Orc blood coated his blade. Gondor could not fall. It would not.

Elladan fought at his back, his sword achieving the same deadly force in his fury. The corpses of orcs littered the ground. Elrohir sheathed his sword in the side of a creature to his left. It's body fell to the blood-soaked ground. Useless.

After many hours the fighting ceased. Elladan knelt in front of Elrohir on the cobblestones of Minas-Tirith. Blood soaked through the knees of his trousers, but he either did not notice, or did not care.

His nimble fingers secured a bandage around Elrohir's wrist and he stood, pulling his brother to his feet.

"Hannon le, muindor." Elrohir nodded to him. Elladan gave a small smile in return, his hand resting lightly on Elrohir's shoulder. He turned to the east as warm light flooded the morning sunrise gave him hope. The darkness was held at bay for another day.

—/—/—

Lalorn looked up from the page she ran her slender fingers over to find Anira looking at her.

"What is it naneth?" Lalorn smiled and closed the book.

"You would do better to ask your grandmother." Her children looked at her with question in their eyes. Lalorn laughed. "She is far older than I. Come we should speak to her."

—/—/—

…

 **Man guys. I looked back on previous chapters of this story and on "Unexpected", I'm cringing. I think I may have to go back through and do some MAJOR editing, like MAJOR. Then again, I might just take down these stories when SF is all posted. Tell me What you think. Thank you for all of your feedback!**

 **-soul**


End file.
